Shadow Of The Day
by Shaunee18
Summary: Her father didn't want her, no one wanted her. So when a group of S-ranked criminals want her in their organiztaion she doesn't refuse. But the Akatsuki aren't the only people after her.
1. Prologue (part 1)

_'Come on Minato! I don't have all day!' _A 4-year- old Mizuki waited up in a tree as Minato and a couple of ANBU chased two rogues in her direction, but they were taking so long! He said just a couple of minutes, but it had been twenty! She was starting to get worried.

Suddenly, two shinobi, who were unrecognizable with the brownish cloaks they were wearing. She made a some gestures and movements with her hands and the two shinobi were pinned to the ground by black tentacles. They were a specialty of hers. She may of been just 4-years-old, but she learned extremely fast, so everything Minato was teaching her was a piece of cake!

"Perfectly done, Mimi-chan!" She smiled up at the yellowed hair Hokage as he ruffled her black hair.

"Let's go home, sweetie." She nodded rapidly and followed him back to the ANBU quarters, where the Captain waited.

"How'd it go?" She watched as Minato talked to the Captain and every once in awhile the man glanced in her direction.

Getting tired of the Captain looking at her, she allowed her senses to heighten and she listened in on the conversation. "I still can't believe she's only four, Minato! That's crazy! Why hasn't she graduated the academy yet?"

"She will be soon. I've already talked to her instructor and looked at her scores."

"YES!" She pumped her fist in the air and squealed. Only one year in the academy and she was going to graduate! She had to be the youngest! Calming herself down she beamed at Minato has he chuckled. "What did I tell you about ease-dropping, Mimi-chan?"

She huffed and held her hands behind her back, putting on an innocent face. "It's not a very polite thing to do, unless it has to do with a mission." His goofy smile appeared on his face and she hopped onto his back.

"Home Minato-sama!" In just a couple of minutes they were back at the house and she could smell the food cooking inside. That meant Kushi-chan was making dinner. Too bad she couldn't stay.

"You should really stay for dinner. You know Kushina loves having you!" She giggled as they walked inside the roomy house and he sat her down in one of the chairs. Tonight's special was beef ramen, except knowing Kushina she probably had some ramen with a mixture of beef and chicken for her.

"Oh Mizuki! I haven't seen you in days!" Kushina squeezed her tightly and spun her around. She looked over at Minato for help, but he just watched in amusement. After Kushina put her down she looked at her round belly. It wouldn't be long now before she would have the child.

She got back into her chair and started eating the ramen and rolls Kushina had prepared. It was unusually quiet. Usually they were all chatting but Minato and Kushina were hiding something. She glanced between Minato and Kushona before getting up and cleaning her plate off. Now she had to go back to her family and get yelled at by her father. Well he didn't know, but her mother did.

"I have to get going. I promised Mikoto I'd watch Sasuke for the night."

"For such a young girl you're very mature for your age yet know how to have fun." She hugged Kushina tightly and then moved to Minato who had a smile on his face. "Same time tomorrow?" She nodded and hugged his neck. He picked her up in return and nuzzled her hair.

"Same time tomorrow, Minato-sama." He put her down and kissed her cheek. "Be careful now." She nodded and walked out of the house. As she made her way down the street, she enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Kushina was right, though. For a 4-year-old girl she was really mature, but she had picked it up by watching Minato. He took her everywhere with him. To his office, on missions, and 90% of the time to his house. Kushina never did mind having her over and she thought of the pink-haired woman as her mother.

"Mimi-chan! Wait!" She looked over her shoulder to see Minato run in her direction. He stopped at her side, panting slightly.

"What is it, Minato-sama?"

"Well, Kushina wanted to have a godmother for Naruto and seeing as you're mature and take care of yourself and ya know, like kids that we want you to be the godmother!" She stared at him in utter shock. This isn't what she was expecting.

"I'd love to Fa-I mean Minato-sama!" She blushed as she tried to correct her mistake. Minato beamed at her and continued to walk with her to the Uchiha compound. They talked about names for the baby, missions, and the training they would start in the morning.

"Why don't you stay with me and Kushina for the night? I mean come on, you stay with us every night!"

She giggled as they strolled up to the door of the head Uchiha's house. "Their my family, Minato-sama. I have a new baby brother and guess what? I'm his godmother, too! I'm only four years old!"

"And you act like a teenager! It can't just be from me!" He was right. She was born like this. The demon inside of her made her mature beyond her age and made her wise. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

She sighed and hugged him as someone came to the door. "I'll be at the training grounds first thing." He kissed her temple and she watched as he left.

"Minato!" That was the first time in a long time she had called him by his name without the "sama". He turned around and smiled.

"I love you!" His eyes softened and he waved goodbye. "I love ya more Mimi-chan!" She giggled and watched as the door opened.

"Oh! Uki! I should of told you! Itachi's watching him tonight." She groaned and nodded. "Alright Mikoto-chan. Night!" Before the woman could say anymore she sent herself back to Minato and Kushina's house. At least she had some sort of family with them...

* * *

**What do ya think? Let me know!:b**

**The info for this story is on my quizilla account, which is under Shaunee18 and under the same title Shadow Of The Day. **


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

It was currently 4:59am. He didn't bother to wake Mizuki, since she had a rough night by how she acted and looked. He really did feel bad for her. Her father wanted nothing to do with her and her mother didn't want her dead so she left the girl in the middle of the woods. Thankfully, he found her before anything could of happened.

"Am I late Minato-sama?" He smiled and looked across the field. Mizuki stood there with her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face. He could see a bag slung across her shoulder, most likely full with scrolls and weapons.

"Just by a minute, but I won't punish you today." He could see her face brighten and she took a seat at the edge of field, waiting further instructions.

"Today I'm going to teach you some summoning techniques." The odd look on her face made him chuckle. He bit his finger and made a couple handsigns, then slammed his palm on the ground. A large toad with blue markings appeared before him and he watched as Mizuki's face shined with delight.

"This is Gama. Gama, this is Mizuki."

Immediately, Mizuki raised her hand, being the good kid she was. "Yes, Mizuki?"

"Can you only summon toads?" He nodded. "You have to sign a contract with the given species."

"So you can only summon one species?" She was already giving him a headache, but in a good way. If that was possible.

"Well, with your chakra, you may be able to summon more than just one. Today I'm going to teach you toads."

"What are some others?" He glanced up to see her writing a couple things down and chuckled. "No notes needed for this lesson, my pupil. But some others are snakes, slugs, dogs, and many more." She put her stuff away and trotted over to him and the toad.

He took the contract from Gama and laid it on the ground before Mizuki. He knew she would know what to do. She bit her thumb and wrote her name down on the scroll and then put her fingerprints onto it. Once it had dried, he rolled it back up and gave back to Gama, who disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She seemed surprised by what he said. "What? You thought you were only going to sign the scroll? Think again!" With a shrug she made a couple of handsigns and slammed her hand on the ground like he had. He was more than just surprised at who she had managed to summon.

"How much chakra did you use?!" Before them was Gamabunta, the Toad Boss. He looked over at Mizuki, wide eyed and then back at the large toad.

"What is your reason more summoning me, Minato?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glared at Mizuki. "Well, I was teaching my pupil here how to summon-"

"So this little child summoned me?" He could hear the surprise in the toads voice and he looked over at Mizuki, who looked terrified. "I'm so sorry, Minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama? My, you're stronger than him!" He just continued to glare at the toad.

"He's my superior and teaches me everything!" The toad laughed at the girl and then looked over at him and back at her. "You have more chakra than anyone, especially for your age, should have." She nodded and looked over at him for help. It was surprising to him that Gamabunta hadn't gotten pissed off at either of them and was actually making small-talk with the little girl.

About a half-hour later, Mizuki stood up from her spot on the ground and bowed to the toad. "Thank you, Gamabunta-sama." He was surprised by the name she had given the toad, but the toad just chuckled and was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Well that was eventful." She giggled and walked over to him. "What's next, Minato-sama?" She stood a couple feet from him and let another giggle slid from her slips at the sweat drop. "Wasn't that enough for you?"

She shook her head and bounced up and down. "Teach me to summon snakes or slugs? Please please please please please please please please please please-"

"ALRIGHT! I'll teach how to summon other things!" He could feel the vein pop out of his forehead and tried to calm himself down. She was a really energetic child and it took a lot to wear her out. _'Might as well tire her out before we go back home.' _

"So which will it be? Slugs or Snakes?" She thought for a moment before answering him. "Snakes then slugs."

"Mimi-chan, that's a lot of work..." The next hour he spent trying to talk her into just one, but she wouldn't budge. In the end, he ended up watching her summon a somewhat large gray snake with black markings and a white slug. It didn't surprise him that she could summon them, but it did worry him. She really had no idea what she was capable of.

The demon sealed inside of her, Raiden, was the strongest demon he had ever seen. Yes, he had seen the thing sealed inside of her. He wasn't an animal, but a person. He had short-spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. The demon was nothing like he had suspected. Raiden was kind and understanding. He was more of a gift than a curse in his eyes.

Not only was he a boy, but he had an enormous amount of chakra. Just a couple weeks ago, she had brought Raiden out and even without Raiden, her chakra was strong. If not, stronger than with Raiden. But he was pretty sure he was the reason why she could do just about anything.

"What are ya thinkin' about, Minato-sama?" He snapped from his thoughts and stared at Mizuki.

"Oh, just about Raiden." Her face brightened at her demons name and she sat down in front of him.

"What do ya want to know?" That's right. If he wanted to know anything about Mizuki or Raiden, all he had to do was ask. She was very open with him and Kushina, no one else.

"You can;t answer my questions, but Raiden can." With no further questions, she made a couple handseals and seconds later the boy formed next to her, knocking her out in the process.

"Minato-sama." He nodded. "Where does she get that power?" The question took the demon by surprise, but he answered. "You mean when I'm not with her? She gets it from that chakra of hers. Demon blood flows through her veins. The demons chose her to hold that chakra, since they kept fighting over it that thought the only option was to seal it inside of a mortal. It's worked well so far." Raiden's form started to fade away, signaling that his time was short here.

"But, I only need a host for so long. Once I'm fully grown, which is just a couple more years, I won't need Mizuki anymore. Once I leave though, her chakra will be stronger than ever." With that, Raiden disappeared back into Mizuki's body. What he meant by fully grown, was him becoming human. He needed a host to feed off of and Mizuki was that host. In return, he would give her half of his chakra.

He looked up at the sky and calculated it must of been about 7 or 8 in the morning. He picked Mizuki up bridle style and started the way back to the village. Plus Kushina should be up soon and he never told her about leaving this morning.

They arrived at the house and thankfully, Kushina wasn't up yet. He went upstairs to the bedroom Mizuki would be sharing with the baby. It was the only spare room and since Mizuki had a somewhat permanent residence in the house. Every once In awhile she'd stay over at the Uchiha's with her real mother, Mikoto. But she still called Kushina her mother and sometimes him her father. He just couldn't wait for his new son or daughter to say that to him.

"She looks tired." He smiled at Kushina and kissed her forehead. "She signed a contract with three different animals this morning and I talked to Raiden." Kushina giggled and he watched as she kissed the girls temples.

"Now while she rests, you're coming with me to the library!" He groaned and let Kushina drag him out of the house and to the library. He was in for it.


	3. Mistakes

**To cleat this up, in case of any confusion, in the first two Mizuki was about 4 years and starting in this chapter she's 12 years. Just to clear any of that up in case! **

* * *

"So what's on the days agenda, boys?" She glanced around at her partners, who were all laying in funny positions in their house. Ryuu was laying on a twin sized bed covered in blue sheets with black designs and his legs up on the wall. Kaito was laying on a second twin bed with black sheets and on his stomach. Last but not least, Katsu was laying on a third twin bed covered in red sheets with blue designs and had his left leg and arm hanging off the bed and right knee up by his face.

She was laying on the fourth twin bed in the room. It had half white-half black with a yin-yang symbol in the center. She was smothering her face with her silky black pillow and letting her left leg hang off of the bed. They all shared the room. Her bed was up against the right side of the room in the right corner, Ryuu's bed was up against the south side of the room in the left corner, Kaito's bed was against the left side of the room in the left corner, and then Katsu's bed was against the south side of the room in the right corner.

Her, plus the three boys, all shared this apartment in the village. Since none of them had any family, or family that didn't give a shit about them, they all just stayed together. It was fun, but these boys could be so annoying.

"I dunno, Mizuki-senpai. Haven't had a day off in the ANBU in months!"

"What about the hot springs? It would be really relaxing."

"You all just want to go to so you can stare at women!" The boys broke out laughing, so she couldn't help but laugh with them. They were just such a funny bunch, no matter what they said. Even a simple smile from any of the three boys could make anyone else smile.

"Or we could just walk around. When was the last time we got some food or new weapons?" She sat up and looked at Katsu, who just shrugged.

"Not such a bad idea." Once it had been agreed to, they pulled on their clothing and headed out the door.

While they were out, she would have to visit the Uchiha compound to see her mother and brothers. Her brothers may not know she's alive, but her mother did. And she still had to be a part of their lives, no matter what.

"First stop?" The three boys paused and looked at her. She mentally face palmed herself and sighed. _'They really need to become more independent.' _Since she was the leader of the team, the boys looked up to her which in return made her in charge.

"Either weapons or books."

"Books."

"Weapons."

"Weapons."

She chuckled at Ryuu's defeated expression. About the only boy who wanted to go look at books first. She followed them to the weapons shop and decided to take a look herself. Glove claws, dual swords, different kinds of kunai. The list was endless.

"Can I help you, miss?" She looked at the cashier and smiled. "Actually, yes. I need two-dozen shuriken and kunai. And three dozen senbon needles." The man looked very happy at the purchase and went to retrieve her order. She mostly stuck with the simple weapons, but occasionally used a pair of katana's. Too bad they were broken now. _'Or why not just by another pair.' _

"Sir, I also need a white bladed katana and a black bladed katana!"

A couple minutes later, the cashier met her back at the counter and gave her a package of senbon needles, nine packages of kunai, and nine packages of shurikens. Next to them were 4ft long katana blades, just the blades alone. She picked them up and put them into the crossed scabbards on her back. They fit perfectly.

She paid the cashier and started to put the weapons into their pouches, while leaving the rest in the packages and placed them into the bags. She looked around to see that the boys were still in the shop. They were worst than girls!

An hour later, the three ANBU came out of the shop. Ryuu had gotten more senbons, Kaito had his chakra blades sharpened, and Katsu had gotten knew chakra blades. It's surprising how those blades broke so easily against Ryuu...

"Mizuki! Come on!" She looked down the street to see the three boys already half way down.

"It's alright! I'll catch up with ya at the hot springs!" She watched the boys as they celebrated the victory of the hot springs. She switched to the roofs and was at the gates of the Uchiha compound in a couple minutes.

* * *

Dinner was almost done and the boys should be home soon. Itachi, unlike the rest of the ANBU, still had work to do today. But he had tomorrow off. It had been awhile since Itachi, let alone any of the ANBU had a day off. Probably meant they had missions lined up for them.

"Mom! I'm home!" She smiled to herself as the door to the house shut. One down, one to go.

Seconds later, her youngest son Sasuke entered the kitchen and took a seat on one of the cushions surrounding the table. It wouldn't be much longer before her husband and Itachi would be home as well.

"You're unusually quiet today, Sasuke." The little boy looked up at her and smiled. "Just tired is all." She nodded, accepting the answer, and went back to making dinner.

A knock at the door made her snap her head towards the hall. She wasn't expecting any visitors today, so maybe it was for her husband or maybe even Itachi.

"Sasuke, go get the door!" She listened to the little boys feet hit the floor as he ran to the door. The door opened and she heard a woman's voice answer back, though she wasn't clear what was said. _'Must be one of the girls that follow Itachi around.' _She shook her head and heard the door shut again. This time, there was another pair of feet.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, misses Uchiha." She turned around and was shocked to see the woman, well girl, before her. She defiantly wasn't expecting to see Mizuki today. Her husband thankfully didn't know she was alive, since she only visited when no one was around. But it was a risk for her to visit when others were home.

"No you aren't, miss Namikaze. I was just fixing up dinner."

Mizuki just smiled and nodded. "Need any help?" She shook her head and continued to cook. "It's alright, I can finish it myself."

There was a tenseness in the air and she wondered if Sasuke could feel it. It's not that she didn't want him to know, but it was her husband she was worried about. Then there was Itachi...they had told him she had died.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. Mizuki just stressed her out. But the sound of Sasuke's laughter drew her attention to the main room. She watched in shock as Mizuki sat on Sasuke's stomach, with her legs on either side of him, tickling him to death.

"Mi-mi-Mizuki! St-st-stop it!" She giggled at Sasuke's red face and laughter. It had been awhile since Itachi had done this with him.

"What's going on-" She froze as she felt the new presence next to her. It was her husband, she knew that.

She watched as Mizuki paused, still with a smile on her face and gave a small wave. "Hello mister Uchiha! I was just watching Sasuke for misses Uchiha!" She knew her husband well enough to know that her act had failed.

"Come with me." She did as she was told and followed Fugaku into their bedroom.

"How could you hide this from me!?" She flinched at the tone in his voice. "Fugaku, I couldn't let you kill her! She's my daughter, too!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How is she alive than?"

"Haven't you even heard her last name? Minato Namikaze raised her! Do you know what that means? She called him her father and Kushina her mother!" She felt tears well in her eyes. It wasn't that she hated Kushina, in fact she was like her best friend, but Mizuki was _her _daughter.

Her head met her husbands warm chest as he hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and hugged her close to him. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

She sighed. "You wanted her dead, remember?" She took the silence for her to continue. "I talked to Kushina once, about Mizuki and her demon. Turns out all it needed was a host to turn into a human and then it would leave." His body tensed and she knew she hint a nerve in him.

"Still should of been no reason to leave in the woods to die." Herself and Fugaku snapped around and looked at the girl, who was clearly pissed off. "Or maybe a mother who would stand up to her husband. But I should be thanking you. Weren't for you two leaving me to die I wouldn't be as strong as I am today." And with that, she was gone.

Mikoto felt the gilt in her heart and fell onto the floor. "Honey -I"

"Just shut up!" She felt the tears fall onto her lap as the sorrow filled her. Her only daughter hated her guts along with Fugaku's, but who could blame her? She could of stood up to her husband, but she couldn't defy him. But Fugaku shouldn't of wanted to get rid of her, even though she held a demon.

She looked up at her husband and could see the guilt in his eyes. She could only imagine how he felt. He only wanted to protect his clan and to do so he had to get rid of his daughter. But it no longer mattered. Mizuki hated them and there was nothing they could do about it.


	4. Dinner Time!

Oh how she hated those two! A dumbass father who didn't give a shit about her and a spineless mother who cared more about her husband than she did her own daughter! Those two were quite the pair. But she liked her mother more than her father, thanks to Kushina. Speaking of which, she had to make a stop before she went to the ANBU headquarters.

She walked into the village cemetery and looked for two graves. It had been awhile since she had been to the cemetery, let alone been there for someone. In her right hand she held a bouquet of fuchsia roses and white calla lilies. In her left hand she held a bouquet of red, orange, and yellow roses with a white rose in the center of them.

She arrived at her destination and smiled. The graves were of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the people who really acted how parents should. She placed the bouquet of roses and calla lilies against Kushina's gravestone and the bouquet of roses against Minato's. She then folded her legs underneath her and placed her hands on her knees.

"I probably sound like an idiot talking to a couple of tombstones rate now, huh Minato? But you always told me stupid is as stupid does." She smiled and laughed as she remembered the first time he said that to her. He was hanging upside in tree by a rope and she was in the same position. It was a very long story. But she learned to remember where she set traps thanks to that.

"But anyways, I really miss you, daddy. If I'm allowed to call you that, but you always encouraged me to call you daddy and Kushina mommy. I guess I did some of the time, but usually just called you Minato-sama and this is getting off track. I really really miss you and Kushina." She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I need help with Mikoto and Fugaku. I hate them, but I need to make things right so I can spend more time with Sasuke and Itachi. I want them to know who I am, but I need to know how to do this without angering Fugaku or Mikoto. Any advice?" She knew they wouldn't answer, but she didn't someone to talk to.

The wind picked up and a white feather landed in front of her. The feather also had blue and black specs over it, making it stand out. She carefully picked it up and looked it over. The feather, for some reason, reminded her of her promise to them. Her promise to protect the child _'Naruto...' _She had promised them she would take care of him. She stood up and looked up at the sky, knowing what she would have to do when she was done for the day.

_"Mizuki, remember the jacket."_She looked around for the voice, but sensed no one or any chakra signatures around her. _'The jacket...' _She knew what it meant. Minato's white jacket with the flames had been left in her possession. She could never wear it, it was too painful. But if he wanted her to wear it, she would.

There was no time to get the jacket now, so she would have to wear it tomorrow or something. She was going to be late for the ANBU, but why would she give a crap out of all the days? With a couple of hand-signs she teleported herself to the headquarters, rate in the center of all the ANBU.

"Nice of you to join us, miss Namikaze." She nervously rubbed the back of her head and smiled. "Sorry, Captain. Had some business to take care of." The Captain nodded and she stood next to her three boys.

"Where were you yesterday? We waited for you, but you never showed." Ryuu's hot breath met her somewhat cold skin making her shiver. "Went to visit some people, got pissed off. Ya know, the usu." He chuckled and stepped back.

"Now, I've been watching all of you and have realized that you all need to get out of your comfort zone. So myself and some others have agreed to make new teams." There were a couple of gasps and some whispers, but no one sounded happy about it.

"Give me my partner then." She stepped forward, just wanting to get it over with. The Captain smirked and chuckled. "Alright then. Mizuki Namikaze, your new partner will be..."

* * *

"Mizuki Namikaze, your new partner is Itachi Uchiha." He felt the men and women in the room tense, but to his surprise Mizuki wasn't one of them. Instead, the raven-haired girl was grinning and tried to suppress a chuckle, but failed.

"And what is so funny, Mizuki?" He watched in amusement as she shrugged. "Finally someone I can challenge myself with!" He couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle himself.

The girl stepped towards him and held out her hand. "Mister Uchiha, I'm Mizuki Namikaze." The grin she had plastered on her face was making him smile. He took it and gave it a firm squeeze. "Miss Namikaze, I'm Itachi Uchiha." And with that, the rest of the teams were put together. Instead of teams made up of three's or four's, it was going to be teams of two's.

"Alright! There aren't any missions for today so I want everyone to spend the time getting to know their new partners. Understood?" Everyone nodded and went off with their partners.

"Sooooooo. Whatdya have in mind, Itachi?" He chuckled and shrugged. "I'd like to see what your capable of."

"Well, pretty boy, you'll find out on the field." They stood in the meeting room for awhile, just assessing one another. Occasionally, some words or questions were passed, but he just watched her. She had a large amount of chakra, the largest he had ever seen or felt. She was beautiful, too.

"Alright, Uchiha. Ramen it is."

"Ramen it is."

He already liked her. They didn't need many words between them and it was almost like she...understood him. He felt like he knew her somehow, but couldn't put his finger on it. Although he couldn't help but notice how similar she was to him. The same hair color, eye color, and their personalities were extremely similar. _'Could she be...no! Mizuki died when she was just a couple days old! But maybe...' _They arrived at Ichiraku's ramen stand and took their seats.

"Ahhhhh, Mizuki! The usu?" He raised an eyebrow at the familiarization between them. "And you, mister Uchiha?" He snapped from his thoughts and looked at the man. "Same as Mizuki." The man laughed and he looked back at her.

"I come here a lot with my boys. Love the ramen!"

"What else do you do?" She turned to him and shrugged. "Train, lay around all day, watch the village, help the hokage out here and there. And you?"

"Besides the ANBU, I help my little brother out, read books, and train." And the conversation continued with questions, comments, remarks, and even stories. They spent about two hours at the stand just talking and ate four bowls each of ramen while they talked.

"So you want to come to dinner again?" He smiled in her direction and she gave him a wary look. "

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. I'll be there at..."

"Five should be good."

"See ya at five, Uchiha!

"Same goes for you, Namikaze!" He paid the bill and sighed in relief as he stepped out of the stand. How was he suppose to tell his parents he invite her over?

* * *

She enjoyed her time with Itachi. He was funny, kind, and had an amazing personality. Not only that, but they were so similar! She hoped he was catching on to who she was. Now that she had a better look at him, she noticed how much she looked like him.

Taking the keys out of her pocket, her thoughts were still stuck on Itachi. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she didn't want him to be mad at his parents. _'Ahhh shit!' _She had forgotten about dinner already!

"How was your date with Uchiha?" That was enough to piss her off. She closed and reopened her eyes and glared at Kaito.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Still she wouldn't lower her gaze.

"Come on, Mizuki. Turn it off." Her eyes snapped over to Katsu, who stumbled backwards. She returned her gaze to Kaito and narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Start. With. Me." She closed her eyes and reopened them, her vision returning to normal.

"Scare the shit out of us when you use that god damn thing."

"Thing?! It's the fucking-"

"Shut up! You want everyone to know?!" The three boys watched her as she sat down on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"How'd you get it?" She glanced Katsu and sighed. "I'll tell you later, hun." She told them of her plans and looked in the closet for something to wear.

She decided on a dark blue tank top, her green Jounin vest, baggy black cargo pants, black fingerless and her black ninja shoes. One last look in the mirror and she knew she was good. Her hair was in a high-ponytail with her bangs hanging on the right side of her face, covering up her right eye. The finishing touch though, was Minato's jacket. White with red flames at the bottom and fourth hokage on the back. She slipped it on, the bottom of the jacket an inch from the floor. The sleeves of the jacket also came down to her wrist.

_'Better be what ya want, Minato-sama.' _She walked down the stairs and got looks of approval from the boys. "The jacket finishes it off."

"The jacket suits you," She hugged Ryuu and stepped outside. "Now, be back by seven!" She giggled at his fatherlinessand started to runon the no time, she was at the door to the house, seven o'clock sharp.

"Mizuki."

"Itachi." She smiled at the boy and stepped inside the warm house. "That Minato's jacket?" She nodded and slid her shoes off.

"Dinner's almost done, so you can sit with me and Sasuke in the main room." She nodded and took a seat on the floor next to Sasuke, who smiled at her. "Hi Mizuki-chan."

"Hey Sasuke-kun." He perked up and tackled her to the ground. She wrestled with him for a bit, before pinning him to the ground.

"You aren't gonna beat me, sweetie." He huffed and she got off of him and looked at Itachi. "Wanna go, Uchiha?" He smirked and motioned for her to make the first move. As she was about to, Mikoto called for dinner.

"Later, Uchiha." He shoved her as they entered the kitchen and she did the same to him. "No shoving!" She glanced up at Mikoto and smiled. "Sorry, miss." And dinner began. They talked about missions, the academy, and there were a couple jokes thrown in as well.

"So where you going, Mizuki?" She chuckled at Fugaku and tapped her chin. "I'm pretty happy with where I am rate now. ANBU captain, Jounin, and I make some good money with 'em. Plus the hokage wants to give me a team of my own, genin that is, for the chunnin exams but I'm waiting until I'm a bit older." Nods of approval were given and she continued to eat her food.

Time seemed to fly and before she knew it, it was time for her to go. Although Fugaku and Mikoto weren't so bad, she still hated them. Sasuke liked her a lot and Itachi kept poking her and getting her into trouble through the whole dinner.

"I really enjoyed dinner, mister and misses Uchiha. Thank you very much."

Mikoto smiled. "You're welcome over anytime, miss Namikaze."

"Just like my wife said, you're welcome anytime." She nodded and looked over at Itachi. "See ya in the morning, Itachi."

"Same for you, Mizuki."

"And you," She bent down to Sasuke's level and picked him up, squeezing him tightly. "Bother the crap out of your brother!" He laughed and she set him back down. After giving a two finger salute to the family she went back to the roofs and made her way back home.


	5. A Promise To Keep

_I opened my eyes and looked around the place I was in. The blue sky had a couple of clouds and the sun shone brightly. I felt the ground beneath me and my hands were comforted by soft grass. A soft sigh escaped my lips and I sat up and took in my surroundings._

_It was a field of green grass enclosed in a circle by cherry blossom trees and a circle of berry bushes in front of the trees. Then there was a pond with clear blue water in the center and in the middle of the pond was a island. On the island was a rose bush growing both white and black roses. Rose bushes dotted the field and all of them were different colors ranging from pink to green._

_I stood up and twirled in the rain of cherry blossoms that had started. Amongst the blossoms was the same white feather as yesterday and it landed on my nose. It was the softest thing I had ever touched, even softer than satin._

_"Nice of you to join." I spun around and was met by a familiar hug. Knowing who it was, I hugged him back and sighed into his chest. "Minato, I miss you." I heard him sigh and backed away to look at his face. He still looked the same as when he died._

_"I missed you too, my beautiful moon. Now what is it you need? I only come into your dreams when you need some advice." We walked towards the pond in silence and a path formed to the roses in the center of it._

_"My real parents, I don't know what to do about them or what to do about Itachi and Sasuke! It's so hard to keep myself from calling Sasuke my little brother and Itachi my big brother! I just need some help!"_

_We came to a halt at the black/white rose bush and I admired the beautiful roses. I lifted up a white one between my index and middle finger and lightly blew on the petals. On closer inspection, two symbols had been written towards the base of the petals and I knew the name as Kioshi._

_"What are these?"_

_"Each of these roses represents a living person. Each color has a different meaning and when it's time for you to go, the rose dies."_

_"Then we're in Raiden's world." Minato nodded and smelled a black rose. I continued to look at the roses until my eyes met the black symbols on a white rose. Mizuki Uchiha had been written on this white rose, but what was so unique about this rose were the splotches of black._

_"My rose!"_

_"It doesn't mean you're dying! It means that there is a fight going on inside of yourself." I looked back at the rose and then back at Minato._

_"You should tell Itachi and Sasuke. And as for Mikoto and Fugaku, do it for Sasuke." The petals on the rose that read Kioshi began to fall off. I already knew what that meant. The person was dying. Each petal stood for a single day._

_"But I don't want Itachi and Sasuke to hate them! It's bad enough that I do."_

_"Itachi will understand!" A woman appeared next to Minato and I knew it was Kushina. She was still beautiful like before._

_"Kushina, this is a talk for me and Mizuki rate now." The pink haired woman huffed and walked back into the rain of petals._

_"Kushina is right, though. Sasuke may not understand but Itachi should."_

_I looked around us to see the sky turning black and the cherry blossoms turned a dark purple. It wouldn't be much longer before I woke up by the looks of it. Minato and Kushina were beginning to fade, too._

_"We love you, Mizuki. And don't forget Naruto." Naruto? I had forgotten about the boy! But when I went to answer them, they were gone._

* * *

I sat up slowly and looked around the room. The boys were in their beds still and snoring lightly. I looked back down at my hands and sighed. I hated when they came into my dreams, but I loved it so much at the same time. I loved Kushina, but I loved Minato so much more. Probably because we bonded the most and the most in common. But I pushed the thoughts away and swung my legs over the side of my bed. It was time to get ready for the ANBU this morning. I hated taking orders from the stupid Captain even though I was a captain myself.

I hopped in the shower and did my morning routine, leaving breakfast for last. This morning I just grabbed some left over rice balls and a cup of soup and went out the door. I wouldn't be needed at ANBU headquarters for two more hours, but the academy started in at least 30 minutes. I had some things I need to do.

Once I was outside, I concentrated my chakra and in seconds I was in the middle of the fourth hokage's office. Hopefully he wasn't busy.

"Ahhhhh, Mizuki. It's been awhile since I've seen your face around here." I gave him a small smile and looked at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"I was wondering where Naruto lived." The older man rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "Not to far from your flat. Just a couple down and there he is." I rolled my eyes and started to concentrate my chakra again. That was not at all helpful.

I ended up in front of a flat similar to my own, but didn't have the yelling mine did. _'Lord Hokage was right. Just a couple down.' _I walked up to the door, but paused when I thought about Minato and Kushina.

I knew I couldn't tell him who his parents were, but what was really stopping me was how I was going to make this work. I had never met this kid, except when he was born, and now here I was coming up to the door. In all, I decided to just leave.

"Who are you?" I stopped and turned around. He looked a lot like Minato.

I smiled and crouched down to his level. "I'm a friend with a promise to keep." The child furrowed his eyebrows. "My name's Naruto." I took his small hand and gave a light squeeze. "Mizuki." While we walked to the academy, well I walked and Naruto sat on my shoulders, we talked about anything and everything.

We arrived at the academy just as they were starting. But the kids were already in the rooms so she would have to take Naruto to his room. His teacher was Iruka and I already knew what room he was in. With Naruto still on my shoulders I walked into the classroom.

"Sorry Iruka. We got a little caught up." Iruka looked at me in shock and I couldn't blame him. No one had ever seen me with a kid let alone Naruto. I set him down and nodded to Iruka before teleporting out of the place. Now was time for a day of all work and no play... but knowing the relationship Itachi and me already had, there was gonna be some play.


	6. Dirty Little Secret

I fell on the ground with laughter as water fell on Sasuke, leaving him soaking wet from head to toe. His usually spiky hair was flattened down and water dripped from the ends. I held my stomach as he glared at me, which I thought was absolutely adorable.

"It's not funny!" Sasuke balled his fist and I sat up, letting my elbows rest on my knees.

"I protest to that!" I chuckled as Itachi joined my side, a smile on his face. Sasuke's eyes twitched an he ran at me. I quickly stood up and threw him on my shoulders. He laughed placed his hands on top of my head. We both looked at Itachi, who was already standing up ready for the days excitement.

Both of us figured Mr and Mrs Uchiha needed a break from Sasuke, and himself for that, so we were going to spend the day doing whatever could entertain Sasuke. I walked next to Itachi as we entered the village and glanced around for the ramen shop we went to on our breaks.

"You up for some ramen, Sasuke?"

"Yeah!" I smiled and glanced at Itachi, who just rolled his eyes. I was thinking he had figured out we were related by now, which I hope he did. But if he didn't I was going to tell him soon. He just hasn't been himself lately, but today he was like the Itachi I know.

I sat Sasuke down between us as we took seats at the booth. The man looked at us and laughed. He then started to make mine and Itachi's usual orders along with a couple of rice balls too. Sasuke made his request and we patiently waited for it to finish.

"So what do you want to do today, Sasuke?" He shrugged and quickly finished off two of the rice balls.

"Train maybe?" I sighed and started to eat the ramen the man had placed in front of me. That's all Sasuke ever wanted to do. All thanks to wanting to live up to his father's expectations. If it weren't for Itachi's attitude change, Fugaku still wouldn't give two-shits about Sasuke.

"How about we got to the festival in Maru?" Sasuke's eyes lit up. "YES!" I looked at Itachi, who was just shaking his head.

"What's the festival for?" I finished my food and then a glass of water. "It's a rose festival. There's a myth in the Maru clan that each rose holds a persons soul. The myth is said to be true since the roses stay in bloom all year around. Then when a someone is about to die, so does the rose. The festival is a sign of respect for the roses."

Itachi nodded and picked Sasuke up. "So will we see the roses?" I shook my head and started walking towards the gates. "The roses are protected by an immense amount of chakara and ninja all day everyday, no matter what, but I can try to get us in." We reached the gates and I waved to Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Grab my hands, both of you." Sasuke got off of Itachi's shoulders and ran over to my left side, but instead of my hand he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I chuckled and grabbed Itachi's hand. I did a single handsign, leaving my index and middle finger up, and concentrated on the place I wanted to go. The wind picked up and five seconds passed by, then the wind stopped. I opened my eyes and smiled at the gates that led into Maru.

"And that is how it's done!" I clapped my hands together and walked into the village. Booths lined the streets, some were games while others sold items.

"Wait up!" Sasuke hopped onto my back and Itachi ran up to my right side, panting slightly.

"How did you do that?" I stopped at one of the booths that was selling weapons and looked over at a white katana. I had been looking for this sword for a couple years now, and now I only had one more to find.

As I paid the woman for the white katana I explained the jutsu to Itachi. "I learn justu's extremely fast, but this one took me a year to even teleport a mile away," I turned my attention to the women who gave me the sword and smiled. "How did you come across such a beautiful piece of work?"

The woman smiled and motioned to everything in the shop. "Everything here are Yashamaru artifacts I've discovered from my travels to the city." I looked at the weapons in the shop and recognized all of them from the book Minato gave me.

"Are you poor?" The woman looked down and nodded. "Hai. I have six children and don't have the money to care for them or my sick husband." I checked my pockets and pulled out all the money I had, around enough to pay for my apartment for a couple years. The woman's eyes pooped out of her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"All of this? I couldn't!" I gave her a warm smile and my eyes softened. "For all the weapons in the shop. This should keep your family going for awhile." While the woman laid out the weapons I pulled out a scroll.

"Take Sasuke to play some games," I placed some more money in Itachi's hands and shooed him away. "I'll catch up with you." Itachi shook his head and chased after Sasuke. About ten minutes later I had put all the weapons in a new scroll and gave my thanks to the woman. Now I just had to find Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

I huffed at the panda hat Sasuke had won and insisted that I wear it. There was no way in hell Mizuki would let me live this down. Speaking of the short little thing, she was walking rate towards us with a small child on her heels. It was a little boy no older than Sasuke with paper white hair and purple eyes. He worse a light blue shirt with a brown vest over it, light brown pants, brown shoes, and a gray cape-like scarf. I had to admit he was really cute.

"Itachi, Sasuke, this is Yoshi." The white haired boy hid behind Mizuki leaving only half his body visible.

"Yoshi, these are good friends of mine, don't be shy." I crouched down to Yoshi's level and smiled. I held one of my hands out and he stepped away from Mizuki and towards me. He gently gripped my hand and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Itachi." Yoshi then introduced himself to Sasuke. Both of the mwere already getting along great.

I went behind Mizuki and watched the two play games. "Who is he?" I whispered in her ear.

"The Yashamaru clan is said to be extinct. Yoshi and five others are what remain of the clan." I stared at the white haired boy half in shock and the other is disbelief. The Yashamaru clan was wiped out seven years ago by a group of ninja and no one was left. The village was completely destroyed and even said to be haunted. No one has been there in years. Not that I've heard of at least.

"So they weren't wiped out?" Mizuki shook her head.

"Are they the only ones left?"

"No. The most powerful ninja fled from the village as the attack was taking place, two of which were pregnant women who also brought two new born children with them, no more than a couple minutes old. Yoshi's mother was saved and went into labor as they were fleeing. The jutsu I used to get here was what saved those women and their children, but the price was there lives."

I watched Yoshi as he laughed along with Sasuke as they talked. "How do you know this?"

Mizuki turned around and faced me. "I know one of the male ninja that escaped. He went with the women to keep them safe." After that, I dropped the subject and we just talked about random things, like my obsession with dango. Mizuki just wouldn't drop how much I loved the food. But I came back with how much she loved rice balls and chicken.

At around eight 'o clock people started to gather in a near by field to watch the fireworks, but Mizuki was taking us somewhere else. Toward a beautiful temple deep in the forest to be exact. Mizuki told us to take our shoes off and we did as we were told.

"Now be quiet. You'll be amazed by this place." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but followed her with Yoshi and Sasuke holding my hands. We stopped in an open room where a large white wolf laid on purple and blue satin blankets with green and purple pillows. The wolf lifted up his head and I could tell he was very old.

The wolf stood up on wobbly legs and started walking towards us. He was about as tall as I was and very thin, almost sickly looking. The wolf paused and nuzzled Mizuki's neck. "It's good to see you again, Mizuki." I froze as the wolf's jaw moved and the words came from his mouth.

"Itachi, this is the Guardian of the Rama Temple. He's going to let us see the roses." The wolf nodded his head and we started to follow him to the back of the temple. We were met by two guards, both with high chakra levels. Their mouths were covered and they wore the Maru headband, the head of a dragon. We exited the back of the temple and started walking through the forest again. Three ninja jumped in front of us and I moved my hand to my kurani pouch, preparing myself.

"My lord, what is it you need?" The three shinobi got down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"I'm bringing some guest with myself to see the roses." The shinobi nodded and placed their hands against an invisible wall that began to ripple. I followed Mizuki inside and the wolf followed me. I could smell the cherry blossoms and the roses already. Looking up I could faintly see the pink flowers of the trees.

What I saw next was eye popping. It was a very large field filled with rose bushes of different colors. The other unusual thing was how bright it was in here. The sky was pitch black, but the ground was glowing along with the roses. It was absolutely stunning sight.

"Well?"

"Mizuki, this is unbelievable." She chuckled and moved me along. Sasuke and Yoshi were playing inn the field, throwing grass at each other. We stopped next to a bush of red roses and I looked up at the sky with Mizuki. Fireworks were going off in the sky and the northern lights were shining brightly.

"This is beautiful."

"Yes it is." The wolf appeared next to me, but to my surprise he was no longer thin and old, but was young and healthy. He turned his head towards me and bowed his head slightly. "This place is full of magic. If you've done good all your life, the magic will help you in whatever way you want it to." The wolf then started walking further into the field, with Sasuke and Yoshi close behind. Mizuki shoved me lightly and I did the same to her as we walked along.

I looked back up at the sky and saw figures dancing in the northern lights...wait. Dancing? I paused and stared wide eyed at the sky. Mizuki chuckled next to me and gently touched my arm. "Some of the ninja here can mix those lights with their chakra and as they tell stories, the lights act it out."

"This is place is amazing. When did you first go in here?"

"When I was six. I earned the right to go in after I did a couple tasks for the Guardian of the temple." I watched as she took an orange rose between her fingers and saw writing towards the base of the rose but I was unable to make it out.

"We'll have to leave soon. We have to go back home." I frowned and watched as the lights began to fade away, leaving a sky full of stars in its place. Mizuki got Sasuke and we all held hands like before.

"Where's Yoshi?" Mizuki closed her eyes. "With the wolf." I too closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were at the gates to the Uchiha compound. Mizuki picked Sasuke up and he wrapped his legs around her waist. I smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck and started snoring softly.

I walked next to Mizuki and patted Sasuke's head lightly. We arrived at my house with my parents waiting outside the door. My mom ran up to me and hugged tightly. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"We were so worried! Where were you?" I stared in shock as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Mom, we were spending the day away remember?" She nodded but the tears still flowed. "But you were no where in or near the village!" I sighed and took Sasuke from Mizuki.

"Mizuki took us to the festival in Maru. It was very beautiful." She calmed down some, but my farther was another question.

"How dare you!" My mother took Sasuke into the house, leaving myself and Mizuki alone with my father.

"How dare I what?" I stepped close to him and put my face against, not knowing what he was getting was pissed off about.

"How dare you go off with that that thing!" He motioned over to Mizuki, who sneered in response to his remark.

"Mizuki isn't a thing! She's my best friend!"

"That thing doesn't have any friends! She deserves to die!" My eyes widened and I looked over at Mizuki. Since I had met her I had never once seen sadness or hurt in her eyes until now.

I activated my sharingan and glared at him. "How dare _you _say that to such a kind, loving, and amazing person like her!" I watched as my fathers arm came back and quickly went to my face. I waited for his fist to hit my face, but never felt anything.

Instead when I opened my eyes, my dad was pinned against the fence with piercing red eyes glaring at him, but they weren't no ordinary sharingan. _'Holy shit Mizuki!' _My dad stared in fear as she continued to stare him down with her sharingan.

"Don't you _ever _try to hurt him again. Or I'll kill you slowly and painfully." As I got closer I could see what her eyes really looked like. It was a pinwheel with the tips connected by line creating a circle and in between each of them was a tomoe from the original sharingan. _'Not only the Mangekyo...' _She smiled at him and then it was gone.

"This is our little secret." Mizuki let go of my dads neck and looked at me with those eyes of hers. For some reason, I found them very...comforting. Her eyes softened and I looked back at my father, who was more than shocked.

When Mizuki looked back at me her eyes were back to their black color. I realized it now, who she really was. She had the exact same eyes as I did and we looked almost identical, except she was a girl and I was a guy. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

I pulled away and just smiled down at her. It all made sense now, why we looked so much alike. But why wasn't she raised with us then? I looked at my-no our father and then back at Mizuki. "Why wasn't she raised with us? You told me she died!" He flinched and looked back at Mizuki with a pleading look.

"You knew this was coming, Fugaku. What goes around comes around."

My dad sighed and stood up. "Mizuki wasn't a...normal child. Your mother never new she was pregnant until the day she was born. When she was born, there was already a seal on her stomach and a tattoo of a small circle inside a larger circle on her palm. I had heard about these kind of things before and knew she'd be a danger to the village. But Mikoto saved her life my leaving her somewhere someone would find her. And of course, it was the fourth hokage."

"So you got rid of her? Just like that!"

"I couldn't let her destroy our village!"

"But I didn't!" Mizuki stood in front of me and glared Fugaku down. "I'm the best damn Shinobi in this clan and in this village. I graduated the academy when I was six-years-old, became a Jounin when I was eight-years-old, and then joined the ANBU Black Ops in the same year. I became a Captain a couple months later and I'm the Hokage's right hand. No thanks to a cocksucker like you!"

I smirked and watched as my Fugaku walked back into the house, more pissed off than I've ever seen him in my life. I chuckled at Mizuki who looked pretty pleased with herself. "Thanks for standing up for me, Ita." I ruffled her hair and hugged her again. "This is our dirty little secret." I stifled a laugh and pulled away to look down at her smiling face.

"See ya later nii-san." I watched as she started walking back to the village, hands shoved in her pockets. Without her telling me, I knew I wasn't suppose to say anything to Sasuke or anyone. Like she said, this was our dirty little secret.


	7. It's My Job

"ITA!"

"MI-MI!" Itachi tackled me to the ground in front of the ramen shop we went to for breakfast and lunch, while there was people around. I would be embarrassed, but I love him too much to be embarrassed by my most favorite person in the whole world!

I laughed at how we looked, with me leaning on my elbows and Itachi on his knees with his hands on either side of me. It looked really weird, but we had done worse in the past week. We recovered and ordered our usual food, mine was chicken with rice, pork, and eggs, while Ita got the same but two times as much as me. That was the only difference. And then every morning we walked the kids to the academy, him and Sasuke then me Naruto.

"So we leave in five?"

I slurped the last of my ramen down and finished my water. "Or we can go now." He chuckled and gave the man a nice tip. Now it was mission time!

We left the village and went at a walking pace to our destination. In this case we were meeting up with Maru ANBU Black Ops to catch a couple of criminals that had escaped and killed two of their shinobi. They had to be really strong to kill Maru shinobi. We would of gone faster, but we just ate and really tired from staying up last night watching the northern lights.

About an hour later we were halfway to our meeting destination. Itachi was a lot quieter than usual and I knew something was wrong with him. There was this anxious and guilty aura around him which was starting to worry me.

"Itachi," I stopped and looked at him with concern. His head needed to be clear before we fought or something bad might happen. I knew Itachi was strong, but a head filled with whatever he was thinking about was endangering the mission.

"Mizuki, what would you do to protect the village?"

I sighed and looked up at the sky. "I'm not here to protect the village, I'm here to protect what means the most to me, that's what keeps me going. Something worth living for. And rate now, that's you, Sasuke, and Naruto. Why do you ask?"

He shifted his gaze away from me and his shoulders slumped. "I'm not suppose to tell anyone, but-" I quickly shoved Itachi into a nearby tree and deflected the shruiken that had been thrown at him.

I activated my Sharringan and searched the trees for the intruders, which weren't too hard to find. Black cloaks with red clouds made them stand out. Thankfully we had our mask on. I glanced at the tree where I had moved Itachi and he gave me a thankful nod.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A man with blue skin and beady eyes emerged from the trees and landed in front of me, a smirk on his face. In front of Itachi was a blue haired male with caramel skin and green eyes.

"So you're the two shinnobi that escaped from the prison, hai?" The pair nervously glanced at each other before looking back at me.

"And you're the pair sent to eliminate us, hai?"

"Yes." I smirked as five Maru ANBU Black Ops appeared behind them to back us up. The two men chuckled and the blue skinned man reached for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I grabbed the handles of my two katanta's and took a fighting stance, not yet unsheathing my blades. The blue skinned man chuckled and drew his sword on me.

"And what are you gonna do about it you little punk-ass kid?" I smirked and drew both blades, which were now glowing with white and black chakara.

"I'm not fighting you." My blades collided with those of the green eyes ninja, not the blue skinned mans. He smirked at me and backflipped to put space between us."Been along time since I've fought someone like you."

"And same goes for you." He smirked and charged at me. I could tell he was cocky and arrogant by the way he was acting, not a good combination. Itachi was working on the blue skinned man, which was going pretty good for him.

Getting bored with the fight just five minutes in, I hopped into one of the branches of the trees and watched Itachi fight his opponent. The green eyed ninja who I learned was named Komaru, narrowed his eyes at me and frowned. "Giving up already?" I glared down at Komaru and he backed away some. "You're starting to bore me, Komaru."

I tucked my thumb, ring finger, and my pinky in on my left hand, leaving the middle and index fingers sticking out. I could feel the shadows ripple around me and smirked for the anticipation. Komaru looked to his friend, who was struggling with both Itachi and now the Maru ninja as well.

"Say goodbye, _Komaru_." I pulled my index and middle finger in, almost like taunting him, but we both knew that wasn't the case. The man screamed in agony as the black tentacles pierced through him, rippling with pleasure thanks to the blood.

"RUN!" The partner looked horrified at what was happening to Komaru as the tentacles wrapped around him and in the matter of seconds, all that remained was his headband and a ring.

The blue skinned man looked at me curiously before grabbing what remained and taking off. I growled and looked at the Maru ANBU, who seemed rather pleased with the results. I then turned my attention to Itachi, who was panting slightly and had cuts and bruises all over his body.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and put his arm over my shoulders. The Maru ANBU nodded and gave their thanks. Though the objective was to kill both of the S-Ranked Criminals, the Maru Captain was calling it a success.

"We were more worried about the one you killed then the blue skinned one." I nodded, knowing why he was such a threat. Komaru was a demon, a powerful and dangerous one at that too. The Maru ANBU nodded in return and left in a flash.

"What did you do to that guy?" I shrugged and pushed off from on of the branches, still supporting Itachi's weight. "I killed him."

"That's not what I mean." I sighed and stopped. "I did worse than just kill him alright?" Itachi looked at me completely baffled. He wasn't the first to not understand. In order to understand, one had to know where Komaru came from in the first place.

It was quiet for the rest of the journey. If we were lucky, we'd make it back before the kids got out of school. That way I could spend time with Naruto and not feel guilty about it later when I cared for Sasuke.

Arriving at the gates, I let Itachi walk on his own and he disappeared as soon as I did. I didn't expect anymore from someone like him. But that's when it hit me. Itachi was going to tell me what was wrong before we were attacked.

"Hey, Mizuki!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Izumo and Kotetsu, who were both good friends of mine. "Whatdya want?" They chuckled and Kotetsu ruffled my hair. "We need to hang out more." I nodded in agreement and sta down at the gates with both men. I had some time to spare before the academy got out so I'd just spend it with these two.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

I waved goodbye to the two men and started off for the Uchiha Compound. I needed to see Sasuke real quick about something we had to work on. Since Itachi was busy I was helping him train now and he was making progress.

But something was off today. I walked into the gates and everything was quiet. A little too quiet. There was something lurking in the air as well. And it was no where close to welcoming. I immediately went to find Sasuke, checking the house first.

It was dark inside and I could smell something quite familiar to my senses. Blood. My eyes widened and I hurried to a pair of doors. I could hear people whimpering on the other side and opened to see a sight that shocked my eyes. Fugaku and Mikoto lay dead on the floor and above them were glowing red eyes. Itachi's glowing red eyes.

I looked between the two dead bodies and Itachi before realizing he was crying. Well, morel like bawling his eyes. '_So this is how they solve the damn problem? Those god damn Elders!' _I had never liked the Elders in the first place. The real reason why my father had to kill me, was because those _monstrosities _told him to.

I heard someone coming and knew it was Sasuke. Looking at Itachi one last time I left the room and waited on the rooftops to talk to him, but I already knew the answers. They just needed to be confirmed.

Already knowing he wouldn't kill Sasuke, I left and waited on the village outskirts to speak with him. I was met minutes later by him and a masked figure. Not caring the masked man, I turned my attention to Itachi and motioned for him to follow me.

"So, you took the job?" He nodded and looked down in shame.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself, be ashamed of the people who asked you to do it in the first place."

"How do you even know?" I took a seat next to him on the ground and plucked some grass. "I overhead them talking to you about it." Itachi looked up at the sky, where the Northern Lights shown bright.

"You'll be leaving soon, won't you Mizuki?" I nodded and sighed. "With what happened, I'll be staying longer. But my time's running out." Itachi looked back up at the sky and smiled.

"Take care of him."

"It's my job." I stood up with Itachi and smiled at him. "I would of done what you did but they didn't offer it to me. I would of let both you and Sasuke live." He shook his head and pulled me into what might be our last hug for a long time.

"Take care Mizuki. I'm glad to have you as a sister."

I nodded and shoved my hands in my pockets. "And you as my brother. I'll always look up to you, Itachi."

Itachi shook his head with a smile on his face and left with the masked man.

I looked back up at the shining lights in the sky and watched as they changed color. Such a beauty with the tragedy that just happened moments ago.

_"Hello Seattle I am the_

_ crescent moon shining_

_ down on your face."_

I sang the verse of the song and watched as figures formed in the lights and began to dance in partners along with the music.

"There is always light in the darkness of everything, no matter what the darkness might be."


	8. Out of All Times

It's been two weeks since the Uchiha Massacre and everything seemed to be going pretty well. Sasuke was living with me and my boys until I would leave. I knew he wouldn't stay with them, but I'd rather him find a new flat than stay in the Compound.

"I'm just saying it's not a good place for you to live."

"It was a good place before..." I sighed and rested my head on the table. Sasuke was so stubborn.

"We're not talking about this anymore." I stood up and opened the door, slamming it on my way it to show how pissed I was. Living in the place where your whole clan was massacred wasn't going to be good for him. I was just trying to look out for him.

I walked into the cemetery and went straight to Minato's grave. For some reason it always brought me peace when I sat next to it. This time instead of flowers I had brought Minato's jacket. I didn't need it and it wasn't mine. It would always be his.

"So I brought your jacket here, but I don't know how I'm suppose to give it to you." The wind picked up and the air around me got heavier.

_"Just give it to me."_

I turned around and was met the warm chest of a man. I sighed into him and slowly opened my eyes to see Minato's smiling face. That guy always had a smile on his face. Always. I pulled away and held the jacket out to him. "Thought you might want it." He nodded and slipped it on over his clothing.

_"Ya know, Sasuke just wants to have a part of what was before with him. That's why he want's to stay in the Compound."_

I sighed and looked down at Minato's tombstone. "I know, but it's not going to be good for him."

The wind picked up once again and I knew he was gone. Him and Kushina could visit me whenever, but they said they could only visit Naruto once. But still, I wished I could of used something to allow them to visit Naruto more.

The night when it all happened came back to me and I looked up at the gloomy skies. I watched Minato and Kushina be killed by the nine-tails and I watched Minato seal the nine-tails inside Naruto. It must of taken a lot for him to of sealed it inside his own son.

Speaking of which, Naruto had become like my family. He usually referred to me as either Mi-Mi or nee-chan. Either one was fine with me.

Taking Minato's departure and the drizzle of rain as my sign to go, I took my time and walked to Naruto's flat instead of my own. I needed some time away from Sasuke. I needed time away from THAT flat.

I didn't bother knocking as I entered the flat and kicked my shoes in the corner. Looking around I could already tell Naruto didn't clean the flat like I had asked him to two days ago. I started picking up the mess in the main room and made clones to get the work done faster, hoping he was still sleeping so I could surprise him.

"You should of left by now." I grabbed one my katana's as soon as I heard the voice and pointed it at his throat, my sharringan already activated.

"Get. Out."

The long red haired man held a hand to his mouth and chuckled, his reddish brown eyes holding a dangerous look. "Leave now. I don't need your trouble." I sheathed my katana and continued to clean the flat.

"I'm just saying. You should of left already. It's dangerous for the kids."

I sighed and went to clean the kitchen. "I know it's dangerous for them, Kyoji. But I need them to be taken care of before I leave."

I watched silently as his tall figured walked across the room to look at some pictures of Naruto and me. His pendant jingling and moving with every step he took.

"Look Kyoji, I don't need a Jashinist like you telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. Now what do you want?" The male chuckled and set one of the pictures down before coming to me side and helping me clean the kitchen.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. It's my job ya know." The dangerous look left his eyes and was replaced by kindness.

The flat was done in about ten minutes with the nonstop cleaning and the help of Kyoji. Where there was one of him, another was usually around somewhere. I sat on the couch and turned the tv on, leaving it at the movie that was playing. Some weird ghost movie.

"Nee-chan!" I smiled and turned around just in time to catch Naruto in my arms. I ruffled his hair with one hand and tickled his stomach with the other. "Ne-Nee-chan! St-stop it!" I chuckled at his laughing and smiling face and halted my assault on his ticklish stomach.

"So this is the kid?" I huffed and picked Naruto up. Kyoji was watching in curiosity as I set Naruto down on the couch and handed him the remote. Naruto was also watching Kyoji very closely, not sure what to think of the stranger in his flat.

"Yeah, now will you go?" Kyoji nodded and exited soon after. But I knew he'd be visiting my flat next.

That boy was always so curious. Rate now was no exception. He just wanted to know why I hadn't arrived in Maru yet, like I was suppose to a week ago. Naruto and Sasuke were the reasons.

I kissed Naruto's cheek and patted him on the head. "I gotta go. There's chicken in the fridge and I'll be back in a bit." He opened his mouth to speak but shushed him and started walking to my flat. I left a clone in Naruto's flat just in case Kyoji decided to try something.

I slowly stepped into my flat to see Sasuke seated on the floor in front of Katsu, Kaito, and Ryuu. That was an unusual sight. The boys and Sasuke usually didn't get along so well.

"Thanks for letting me in." Rolling my eyes I walked towards the kitchen to get some leftovers, if there were any left.

"The fuck is he doing in here?!" I sighed at Ryuu's reaction and pulled some sushi from the fridge.

"He's being a pest. Just pretend he isn't here Ryuu." The tension just seemed to increase at my words and I glanced between my family and Koyji. They were starring each other down, preparing for a fight.

I activated my sharingan crossed my arms over my chest. "There will be _no _fighting while I'm here so sit down and be good children."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone went back to watching the tv, including Koyji. But he insisted in sitting next to Sasuke...

"Sauske, come here!" He hurried over to my side and stood there patiently as I approached Koyji.

"Get the hell off my flat, Koyji. I don't care what you want or what's going on, but get out." The red haired man backed up in fear and quickly made an exit outside.

I nodded, happy to have him out of my hair finally. I watched him with my sharingan until he was out of the village and heading back to Maru, where I hoped he'd stay.

Sasuke tugged at my pant leg and pointed to the door. "Who was that?"

I shrugged him off my leg and went back to my sushi in the kitchen, suddenly losing my appetite. "No one you should be concerned about." His face contorted into mixed emotions, but mostly one of hurt. That's when I realized it. That was the first time I'd ever raised my voice at him. I knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Everything is just getting to me rate now." He nodded and gave me a small smile. I left him in the care of Katsu, Kaito, and Ryuu as I went upstairs for some much needed sleep. Hopefully everything would be better in the morning.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

I was already up making pancakes while my friends slept. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn't bring the wrestling match up when Mizuki came in the kitchen. It was the first time he'd heard Sasuke laugh like that since before the massacre.

"Already up I see." I kept doing what I was doing as Ryuu and Katsu came down the stairs and took a seat at the small table. Most of the pancakes were done, but I had a box set away for Mizuki just in case she didn't wake up in time. We'd eat them all before she'd get down here anyways.

"Anyone see Mizuki this morning?" The two guys shook their heads and continued to eat their breakfast. It was unusual for Mizuki to be gone without leaving a note or breakfast.

Sasuke then came down the stairs, his hair sticking up in different directions. I had to admit, he was beginning to grow on me. On all of us. I too didn't want him going back to the Uchiha Compund, especially after what happened.

"Where's onee-sempai?" I set a down a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Sasuke as he sat down at the table with the other two. "I don't know. It's weird for her to leave without telling one of us, unless its an emergency." Ryuu and Katsu nodded in agreement and left to watch some tv. '_Those asshole's could of at least brought their plates up.' _

To my surprise, Sasuke brought his palte up along with Katsu and Ryuu's plates, a smile present on his face. "Here." I let him stand next to me and do the dishes while I made my self breakfast.

"Now Sasuke shows manners around here so," I climbed on top of the counter to reach the top of the fridge and pulled my stash of dango from its hiding spot. I had made it fresh this morning in hopes of eating it for myself, but gave one of the sticks holding the delicious treat to Sasuke. He happily took it and finished quickly, begging for more.

"Kaito, you aren't gonna give the kid all of that are you?" There were five more sticks left, one of which was in my mouth. I gave two more to Sasuke and quickly finished mine off.

"You monster! How could you not share with us?" I chuckled as Katsu and Ryuu whined about sharing the rare treat around the house. Why was it so rare? Mizuki had that stupid obsession with the treat. The same obsession Itachi had.

While those two continued their rant, I waited patiently for Mizuki to come through the door for about ten minutes before decding she wasn't coming for breakfast. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and activated my blue sharingan to pick up where her chakara might be. Much to my shock, it was no where in the village. Not even a trace.

I deactivated it and stared at the door before running up the stairs and went straight for Mizuki's closet. If she did what I think she did, I would never forgive her. I threw the door open and my worst fear had been confirmed. All of her scrolls, her katana's, and all of her weapons along with her cloak and pack were gone. All of it.

Back downstairs they all looked at me like I had lost my mind. I looked over at them with sadness and sighed as I sat down next to Sasuke. It would be hard to him she left but I had to.

"Sasuke, Mizuki has got herself into trouble many times and she doesn't want you living alone, so she can protect you. But that guy last night meant that she couldn't protect you anymore so she..."

Sasuke looked at me with a puppy face and I looked away. "She left?" I could hear him chocking on his tears and looked to see them streaming down his face. I nodded and looked down in shame.

"Not yet." My head snapped up and I was met by the black eyes of Mizuki. She was all dressed for travel and looked to have the right supplies as well. Sasuke ran up to her and hugged her tightly. I watched as she placed a hand on his head and smiled.

"I was hoping to leave in a couple months, but as Kaito said, I can't protect you as long as I'm here. As long as I'm here you'll be put in danger." Sauske buried his face into her side and hugged her tighter. This would be hard for not only him, but for us too.

"So you were with the hokage?" She shook her head and leaned against the door frame. I could tell this was her last stop before she'd leave.

"I did earlier this morning, but I have one last solo mission to complete for the ANBU. After that I'll be on my way."

Sasuke was looking up at her, begging her not to leave. I didn't blame him. Mizuki was all he had left, the only family he had and now she was leaving.

"But don't worry, I'll visit. Now I have to go." And with that she kissed Sasuke on his forehead, nodded to us, and then bolted out the door. That mission was going to be a dangerous one, I could tell.

* * *

It was about seven in the afternoon now, the exact time my mission would start. I had spent all of the time I had before the mission preparing myself for the three enemies I would have to face. And now it was time to end this.

I was leaning against the trunk of a tree waiting for the three shinnobi to appear. My sharingan was ready for the fight that would take no longer then five minutes. I was sure of it. Koyji was right to warm me last night, but I didn't want to worry my boys by talking about the dangers around them or Sasuke.

I had two kunai at the ready and Makibishi spikes covering the ground, which would work well to my advantage. And for the tension I felt I was chewing on a senbon needle to calm my nerves. It was close now, I could feel the chakara.

"Long time no see, Mizuki." I snarled at the red haired female and waited for the other two to appear. I was answer by two katana's colliding with my kunai. Four green eyes stared back at me with smirks on their faces.

"What do you want Akira?"

The woman chuckled and folded her arms over her chest. It may of been dark out but I could still see what she was doing. "You know very well what I want."

I focused my chakara into the two kunai was holding and threw the two males against a tree. The cracking of bones hit my ears and I smirked. "Your brothers are weak. They can't fight like you can." The woman clenched her jaw shut and disappeared. Now the fun could begin.

My katana's blades collided with those of Akira's and I pushed her back into the same tree I had her brothers. She disappeared again and reappeared in a lower branch. This was a fight she could not win. As my Mangekyo laid eyes on her, I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder to see the blade of a shuriken lodged there along with two in my right thigh and another in my side. That was my only problem. When using it on one person it left me open.

It was my first trick and it would put Akira out of the picture for good. Tsukuyomi was one of my favorite techniques. The only way she'd ve released is from death.

The two boys charged towards me only to be stopped by a black flame. The one with red hair easily charged through it and collided his blade with my own. He sneered at me and used his free had to punch me in the face, but I easily dodged it and swiftly kicked him in the stomach sending him flying towards the Makibishi spikes. Blood splattered onto the ground and the shadows I controlled went to finish the job. This left the red haired boy.

I looked around for his chakara signature but found none. Slowly, I put my katana's back on my back and pulled a kunai from a pouch on my leg. Myabe this guy was better than I though he was...

My thoughts were answered by a foot colliding with my back and then a fist on my stomach. I flew back into my tree and coughed up blood. There was a lot of force into that punch. I could feel the broken ribs I had and searched for the boy again. '_Wait... underground.'_ I smirked and made a few handsigns. In no time the boy emerged form the ground with two large worms attached to his skin, holding him in place.

The shadows began to get restless as I hopped down to his level, making sure to avoid the Makibishi spikes. I didn't get too close though, just in case he tried something. By his headband I knew he was from the sand, but by looking at him I knew he was a Yashamaru. It was time to end this.

I motioned for the shadows to do their work and turned around to go back into the trees. Another successful mission... and my last for a long time.

"You bitch! You're going down with me!" I snapped around just in time to see a large wave of chakara thrown from the boys arm directly at me. '_How could he know that jutsu?!'_ I looked for a place of escape but found none. I braced myself and in seconds I felt the chakara collide with my body and I was thrown into the Makibishi spikes. Pain shot through my back and blood seeped from the wounds.

The boy had managed to get free of the worms and stood over me half dead and a kunai in hand. I couldn't move thanks to the jutsu he had on me. It wasn't some shadow possession. No, this was on the of the clan's own jutsu.

A stabbing pain ripped through the left side of my face and then across my nose. I winced at the pain but refused to give into the need to scream at the pain. A sadistic smirk appeared on the boys face and he grabbed my left ankle. "Only one of the spikes is in deep enough to cause damage. I've already freed you from the rest so..."

I knew what he was going to do next. The spike was dug into the lower left of my back, just above my pant line and wasn't coming out anytime soon. I looked at the guys face one more time and saw the leaf village symbol on his headband. This guy had disappeared a couple years ago to join the Yashamaru's cause. Pain ripped through my whole back, one that I could hold a scream in for.

The shadows jumped out at the guy and consumed him before he could do anymore damage. My cloak, which always had a mind of its own, looked down at me in sorrow. The guy had dragged my body downwards, leaving a jagged diagonal scar from the lower left part of my back to my right shoulder.

I slowly got up, blood flowing down my back like a waterfall, and looked at the headband that was left by the boy. They would think I was dead. They would think my own shadows consumed me once I died. There was enough blood to prove the I had. Not to mention some of the skin from my back was on the Makibishi spikes.

With what strength I had left, I tired to use my teleportation technique to get me to Maru and to safety before I actually did die. I made the handsigns necessary and imagined the Maru gates. When I felt the jutsu complete itself, I fell to the ground coughing up more blood than I'd seen. Through my hazy vision I tried to identify the gates but was only surrounded by forest. Out of all times this could of gone wrong, it had to be now.

As my vision began to blur over and I fought to stay awake, a figure appeared over me. It was a male and his mouth was covered by a black mask. He wore the same cloak as the men me and Itachi fought a couple weeks ago, but I couldn't identify more than that.

The man looked as if he was trying to get my attention, which he had it, but also trying to get me to say something. I would of if I wasn't about to pass out. Well now this was the end. Killed by a rogue in my pathetic state. I couldn't be more happy. My eyelids got heavy and I waited for the darkness to consume me, which was much sooner than I would of liked...


	9. The New Girl

My body ached and pain went through my back at every breath I took. The memories of the fight came back to me and then the masked man. I was more worried about who he was than the village thinking I was dead.

I slowly opened my eyes so they could adjust to the light and found myself in a tan room. It was a one room house, with the kitchen, main room, and bedroom being in one room of course and then the bathroom somewhere off to the side.

There was no one home as far as I could tell, but as I tried to open left eye, I found that most of my face was covered my bandages. Once I got used to the one eye, I looked around the room some more and what I was laying in. With a final look around my eyes landed on a note on the nightstand.

_I'll be back in a couple days,which by the time you get up you get up I should be there. If no one is there, don't move around too much unless you want to rip out your stitches. Take it easy, especially on your back. Your left eye should be alright, there was no damage as far as I could tell on that eye._

There was no name on the note, but I was thankful to whoever wrote it. But unfortunately for them, I wasn't going to take it easy. I wanted to go outside. My eyes landed on some crutches by the door and I was more than determined to get them.

I sat up, but immediately regretted the action. Pain ripped through my back, but I didn't dare lay back down. Instead I slowly stood up but ended up falling back down onto the bed. Pain shot through my left leg as I stood, but I couldn't let that stop me.

In a final attempt I stood back up and slowly made my way over to the crutches. Each step was agonizing pain, but I had to get outside. This house was a little stuffy.

I placed the crutches under my arms and got comfortable. Now that my left leg had no pressure on it, the pain was almost gone. Before I went outside though, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a little shocked by what I saw.

My entire body was covered in bandages. The only part of my body that was visible was my right eye and the right side of my mouth. Everything else was covered in white. But I didn't suspect any less. It was still a shocker though.

I sighed and made my way outside. The air was warm, birds were chirping, and in the distance I cold hear some water, most likely a river. The sweet air filled my lungs and I let out a sigh of relaxation. In the distance was Maru, which by the looks of it was about a ten minute walk from here. I must be in one of the healers houses. They didn't live in Maru, at least new healers didn't.

I liked the air on what skin was visible and decided that the wounds should be aired out as well. Without thinking about it anymore, I began to take the dirty bandages off and made a pile by the house. The feeling was better than I expected. It was huge relief to be free of those bandages.

Now that I was kind of free to do whatever I wanted, I listened for the river again. Rivers always seemed to calm me down. Well water in general calmed me down. So I started to make way towards the sound in hopes of finding my ultimate stress reliever.

"Hopefully the healer doesn't mind." I smirked and went into the forest to begin my search.

* * *

I sighed as my lecture continued. Maybe I should stop being late, then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with leader-sama's stupidass mouth. It wasn't exactly my fault this time, it was some girl that I found beaten to pulp on my way back. Well I guess I could of left her there, but something about her made me want to save her.

Here I was, an S-ranked criminal, saving the life of some girl I didn't even know. If it weren't for the protection I felt over her I would've of left her there. But it was just something about how she looked at me with pleading eyes and not to mention the amount chakra she had that made me save her life. Rate now she was in a healer's house, as the healer had promised to care for her until I got back.

"Kakuzu... Kakuzu!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes at leader-sama.

"If I wasn't late all the time you wouldn't have any money for your organization!" The orange haired man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Alright. I just don't want to argue with you anymore. Now go on your mission."

Once again, I was triumphant. I always won these arguments, well lectures that were given to me. Never understood why he got so pissy about it. It's not like I jeopardized the mission or anything like Kisame and his old partner did. Now he had a new partner, apparently the same guy he fought a couple weeks and almost lost to if it weren't for Kamaru.

I think his name was Itachi but I hadn't been paying attention to leader-sama. Like I even needed to listen to him. And I was to busy with his stupid money... should be my money then it wouldn't be so stupid. But I guess he killed his entire clan, sparing his two siblings.

All good things come to an end though. Yesterday the news came around about an accident near the Leaf between a Leaf ANBU and three Yashamaru rogues. The Leaf ANBU didn't make it, consumed by shadows as it was said. Itachi hasn't talked since he found out. I didn't understand why he was so upset until leader-sama told me it was because that ANBU was his sister. No one else knew though.

Speaking of the weasel, he was seated in the living room with Kisame and Orochimaru. Kisame was painting Itachi's nails, since he wouldn't do it himself. Spoiled little brat.

"I just don't want to paint my nails rate now! I'll do it tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday. I'm doing them now so shut up." I sighed and shook my head. Thank god I was getting of this hell we called base. I wanted to check out this cloak I took from the girl I saved.

I hurried outside and looked at in the sun. It rippled when I held it up and I put back in the shadows, which made it stop moving. A cloak that could move... what the hell is this thing?

For some reason I felt the need to put it on and slipped it over my Akatsuki cloak. But it blended right in, looking identical to the black cloak with red clouds.

"Sweet."

But as soon as it settled down, I found myself at the house of the healer. I looked around to make sure it wasn't an illusion and even performed a couple hand signs to be sure. It was all real. Somehow this cloak had brought me to the house. But I watched it slip off of me and went to hide in the shadows of the house.

That thing, whatever the hell it was, was weird. But I was more worried about this girl. I walked to the front of the house and saw bandages laying on the ground. I sighed and shook my head as I walked inside. The bed was a mess, the crutches were gone, and my note had been moved. This girl had deliberately disobeyed it, meaning she could of ripped the stitches in her back.

I sat on the small couch in the small house and took a package of food from my cloak. It was still good and I had planned to give it to her to eat, but she wasn't here. I unwrapped the package to reveal eight rice balls and a LOT of dango. There was some small sups of soup in the fridge and I went to heat them up.

As I was finishing with the second cup of soup, I heard the door open. The chakra was immense, the most I'd ever felt from one person. But it lowered down to my level of chakra, which was still rather strong. Nothing compared to what I just felt though.

"So, are you the man who saved me?" There was a 'ding' from the microwave and I took the cup out. I turned around and looked at the girl from head to toe. She was still wearing my t-shirt, which went down to just below her knees, but the bandages were of course gone.

"Yes... what's your name?" She slowly made her way over to the couch on the crutches but didn't dare sit down. Looks like her back was still in pain. I placed the food on the coffee table and then grabbed my pack, which had plenty of bandages to cover the wounds back up.

My hand began to glow blue and I placed it on her back. She was unsure at first, especially when my hand touched her lower back. I wasn't trying to be a pervert, but that's where it seemed to hurt most. After taking one last glance at me, she sat down on the couch and quickly finished off three rice balls.

"Hungry much?" She rolled her eyes and drank some of the soup.

Now that I had a good look at her, I saw major similarities between her and Itachi... this couldn't be the girl that died against those Yashamaru rogues could it? Same hair, eyes, and looked to have the same face shape of Itachi but more feminine.

I grabbed one of the rice balls and she looked at me. "Just take it off. I don't judge..."

"Kakuzu. And you are?" She took my hand and smiled. "Mizuki." When I looked back at my hand, all of the stitches were gone. I hurriedly took my mask off and looked down at the coffee table to see my reflection. All of the stitches, every one of them, were gone!

"How did you-"

"It's a thing I learned in Maru." I nodded and took a couple bites from the rice ball.

We were both quiet, not sure what to say. I mean, I had things I wanted to ask her but I didn't know how to start it off.

"So, where are you from Kakuzu?"

I pointed to my headband. "Waterfall." She chuckled and I tossed her a bag. "Some clothes. Well, some of my shirts and pants..."

"Thanks."

She left the room with the bag, limping to the bathroom. What she didn't understand is how awkward it is for a man to walk into a store and go looking for women's underwear. Everyone's watching you and you have no privacy. If I ever have to do that again, I'll kill myself. Well, I guess I didn't have to do it. Just thought she might want something other than _just _a shirt.

About ten minutes later, she came out in black lace underwear and a matching bra, but she had yet to clip it. "Thought you might want to put the bandages on first."

She sat down on the coffee table and I started to patch up the large and jagged wound going down from her right shoulder to her left part of her lower back. It was healing nicely so far, but it would take some time, even with the help of chakra. I started patching up the wounds on her arm and leg next, but left the ones on her face open.

"Thank you, again. Who do you work for? I've never seen this cloak before."

I shook my head and grabbed my pack. I had a mission I needed to get started on. "I'm an S-ranked criminal kid." She smiled and slipped the black cloak on. "Well I'm your partner then." I raised and eyebrow and turned to look at her. The pain seemed to of faded from her body but the limp was still there.

Leader-sama did say I needed a new partner, since my last one was killed. She was more than qualified for the job. A rogue shinnobi with no place left to go and we would be stuck wandering with nothing to do. He would let her just by her chakra levels alone.

"I am in need of a partner. You should join us." Her nose scrunched up and she walked out the door. The clothes she was wearing were really big on her... like really big. We might have to stop in Maru real quick to get some clothes that actually fit.

"I'm not joining an organization. I want to leave freely and do what I want. Most likely I'll just travel and stay at hotels every night. I'm a girl on a mission."

I chuckled and walked next to her. But instead of going towards Maru we were going away. "Don't you want new clothes?" She shook her head. "When we get to the next village. Where are we going?"

"I got a bounty to collect in the Bird Country." She stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. "Do you have any idea how far away that is?" She took the map from my pack and laid it on the ground. She pointed to Maru, which was by the black river. "We are here, which means we have to go through the Stone Country, Key Country, Bear Country, and then take a damn boat to the Bird Country! This is going to take days!"

I shrugged and put the map back in my pack. "Use that cloak to teleport us there. It teleported me here, so why can't we use it to get there?"

"That is not how it works bubs!" Bubs? No, there would be no pet names. She gave me an apologetic smile and waved her hand around as she talked. "I have to of been to the place before or at least see a landmark to go by. I can't just _go _somewhere."

"But the cloak brought me here!"

"Because it likes you!" I groaned mentally face palmed myself. This was so confusing! Maybe I could try to find a landmark in a picture or something in the next village, which by the map was Kusa. That was a good one day travel.

"Then have you ever been to Kusa?" She nodded and grabbed my hand. I watched her close her eyes and decided to do the same. There was a small gust of wind and I opened my eyes. In front of us were the gates to Kusa.

After answering some questions from a couple guards we were allowed in. I was waiting outside of a clothing store while Mizuki got new clothes.

She came out in black cargo pants, black sandals similar to mine, a dark green sleeveless, turtle neck t-shirt that was loose around her chest and tight at her hips. Then black fingerless gloves and her hidden leaf headband was hanging around her neck.

"Sooooo. Ready to go?" She pulled out a black cloak with a hood and pulled it on. "You have that cloak. Why get a new one?"

"Because that cloak lurks in the shadows. It _is _a shadow."

I nodded, somewhat understanding what she was saying. I could tell by looking at the sky that it would be raining for a majority of our trip. This should be fun. Walking in the rain with a girl of barely know to the Bird Country to collect a bounty. Leader-sama is going to kick my ass.


	10. Not Yet Dead

I watched as her face contorted into a look of pain with every step she took. We had left Kusa hours ago, after I had her wounds properly looked at and afterwards healed some of the wound with my chakra. It was deep, but healing rather quickly. That doesn't mean it wasn't painful.

"Mizuki, stop walking and lets rest." She shakily leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. I wasn't going to get anywhere with her like this. The wounds on her face had healed mostly, as they weren't as deep, but they'd still scar. Her back however wasn't healing as quickly, but still healing fast.

I sighed as she opened her eyes and started walking again. This girl was so stubborn. "Mizuki, how old are you?"

"Eleven. Why?"

That young? By the looks I thought she was at least fifteen or sixteen, not just a child! Usually I wasn't well... soft like this, but this kid was something different. "You're very young." She kept quiet and yelped in pain. I quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. The pain immediately left her face as I picked her up in my arms bridle style and started walking to our destination. "That feel any better?" She mumbled something and looked ahead of us with her sharringan.

"I really don't want to be carried Kakuzu."

"Either that or you're in a world of pain."

She groaned. "Fuck off." I chuckled.

About an hour later it had begun to rain. The cloak provided cover from the rain as we walked, acting as a kind of shield. It was still a little chilly outside though. Mizuki was shivering slightly, which was my biggest concern.

I couldn't take much more of her shaking. I stopped by a tree and carefully set her down, then unbuttoned my cloak and picked her up again. The black... well whatever you want to call, cloak I guess, buttoned my cloak back up and went back to acting as a shield.

"Why are you being so kind?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Her onyx orbs met my green ones and she held her hand out to my face. The glove was gone and I could see a small black circle inside of a larger black circle on her palm. "This is why."

I only heard of these kinds of things in stories and legends, I never thought they were real. She was something special, something that needed to be protected... and I was the one to do that. "But why me?"

The rain began to let up and the sun peaked through the clouds. The cloak left for the shadows, leaving was to take in the warmth the sun brought. "You saved my life, that's why. I'm happy to have a guardian, finally."

I cracked a smile under my mask and chuckled. "You don't really know me well."

"Ahhhh, but you're my guardian and I am yours. It doesn't matter if we like each other or not, it's our job to protect each other."

"So how do this thing work?"

"I protect you and you protect me. Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

I rolled my eyes and looked down at her as she smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a picture of something from the Bird Country."

A vein popped out of my forehead. "WHAT! We've been walking all this time and you've a picture?! The fuck is wrong with you!?"

She chuckled and motioned for me to sit her down by a tree. Her hand began glowing with black chakra and motioned for me to hold my hand out. "Focus your chakra into you hand." I did as she said and the black chakra engulfed my hand, disappearing from hers.

"Heal my back. I can't take it anymore." And this whole time her back could of been healed. This kid was just trying to push my buttons now. I pressed my hand to her back through the clothing until the black chakra disappeared. A sigh of relief left her mouth and when I looked at her face, I saw that the scar going down her eye and the one across her nose had healed.

She reached into her cloak behind her and bandages were soon lying on the ground. "The wounds have to be healed to a certain extent in order for me to heal them completely. Being special comes with a price."

"It doesn't seem to damage your chakra."

She shook her head and jumped up, stretching much like a cat. "It's demons chakra, if you haven't noticed. Ever heard the myth?" I nodded and looked into the onyx orbs.

"The demons were fighting over the chakra. Whoever had it was the most powerful, as the chakra never depleted unless a demon or angels jutsu was used. Not wanting a war over it, they decided to place it inside of an unborn child at random, along with a demon. I never thought it was actually true."

"Humph. Always assume all myths are real. This one surely is."

She took the picture from her pocket, looked at it for a second, and then put it back. I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were in front of the gates to the city. Half of her chakra was gone, but it was replenishing quickly. I had heard that a demons chakra replenished rather fast, allowing them to perform techniques that would kill most ninja.

I walked into the gate with Mizuki close behind. "You go one way I'll go the other. You know what the target looks like, when you find him kill him." She nodded and was gone as quickly as she made the movement. I finally find someone I can tolerate and get along with only to find out she wants nothing to do with an organization. Great.

* * *

I tapped the side of my chin with my index finger as I watched Kisame and Orochimaru argue. Really, it was annoying, but quite entertaining at the same time. Something about fish and snakes, but I really wasn't paying too much attention to them. I was more focused on Mizuki.

She was gone, dead. Consumed by those shadows she loved so much. I had gone to investigate the area and saw what is meant. There was blood everywhere and skin on makibishi spikes, a really nasty site. There was three mixtures of blood, two male and another female. How did I know this? I summoned a dog to sniff out what was what. The skin was Mizuki's, eighty five percent of the blood was Mizuki's, and her headband was there as well but covered in a bunch of other scents too.

This made me feel even more guilty for killing my clan. Sasuke had no one now. No one to go to when he was sad, no one to take care of him. I didn't only feel guilt, but I was depressed about Mizuki's death. She was such a wonderful girl and she was so young, about two years younger then myself.

"Itachi! Are you even listening?" I glared at Kisame and crossed my arms over my chest. "No. And I'd rather not." He shook his head at me and turned back to Orochimaru. Personally, the guy creeped me out.

Out of the corner of my eye saw some movement. It was Kakuzu coming bac from his mission. That was really strange. This should taken at least a week or two to get there, go to the bounty station and then comeback. It only took him three days!

Kisame seemed to notice this too. "You're back early." A small figure trailed behind Kakuzu, but his face was covered. "Yeah. Had some help!" The small figure followed after Kakuzu and I couldn't help but feel as if I knew the child. Really short, maybe five foot or shorter, small in shape but I was starting to think it wasn't a boy. The figure had hips and curves in the right places, but it was baffling.

Ten minutes later the two emerged from one of the hallways. I took notice here that all of Kakuzu's stitches were gone. Everyone else had to notice this.

"Well this is my new partner. She will come and go as she pleases and leader-sama asks that you treat her with respect." She stepped forward and I caught a look at her face. Now I knew why I felt as if I knew her.

"Mizuki?" The figure looked in my direction. "Itachi?" In a millisecond the figure was by my side and the hood was gone. Yep, this was Mizuki. I smiled and hugged her tightly. "You're not dead!"

"No...but I will be...if you don't let...me go." I let her go and returned to my calm and emotionless composure. "Sorry."

"So you're his sister?" She nodded and I took in her face more. "Those scars from the fight? Why are they healed already?"

I watched her glance over at Kakuzu and then looked back at me. "I heal quickly." I nodded and looked amongst the members.

"Arlight. This is Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru, Zetsu, and then Konan." She looked over everyone and nodded. "It's nice to meet everyone but I have some stuff I need to do,"

She looked over at Kakuzu. "I'll keep in touch, Kakuzu-sempai." I saw him smile under his mask and he nodded to her. "I'll be waiting, imouto." She was gone before he could finish and I just stared at him.

"How?"

He simply shrugged and took a seat on the sofa. "I found her near Maru, took her to a healer, she was stubborn and decided to tag along with me. She's pretty good company." Kakuzu... he seemed rather happy. Since I'd been here, which wasn't very long, he was grumpy and moody.

"I know she is... you know where she's heading?"

"Wants to travel. I think her first stop was going to be Suna, then Roran, and then the Blood Country. She didn't say much more other than paying a visit to Yashamaru Country."

Yashamaru Country... I heard that place had been decimated years ago, killing off every ninja there was... well that. I knew a few were still around thanks to Mizuki, but I guess their numbers were higher than I first thought.

"She's after a Sword of Darkness. A black blade that glows with black chakra. She has the white blade and she needs the black blade to complete it."

"Those swords are suppose to be ancient myths," We all looked over to leader-sama, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "The swords themselves have chakra levels, very strong levels at that. The Sword of Light gives life and produces angelic chakra. The Sword of Darkness takes life and produces demonic chakra. When combined they are the most powerful things in the world."

Why in the world would Mizuki want those? For power I could understand but she wasn't like that. Why would anyone want them?

"There's a hitch with the swords though. They pick their masters. The white blade has chosen Mizuki, but that doesn't mean the black blade will. If it doesn't, then it will take away all of her chakra and her soul, sending her straight to hell for trying."

The room was eerily quiet. Just one sword could do all of that... it was impossible to believe. Then again Mizuki was alive so I guess a lot of things were possible. Hopefully she'd make a stop here before she went there. I wanted to spend some time with her, not be parted from her.


	11. Finally You Understand!

"I still don't understand!"

"What is there to not understand? You saved my life so I owe you mine, simple as that!"

"But still, why? If I knew then how you really were I wouldn't of saved your ass."

Mizuki laughed and shook her head. I have to admit the kid has grown on me over the past couple months. She hadn't left for Yashamaru like she said she would, I believe it was because she was being followed and it made her feel uneasy, so now she's an official member of the Akatsuki...and my partner.

"I didn't choose for you to save me. You think I enjoy your grumpy ass?"

This is usually how it's been for the past two months. For some reason I actually enjoy her company and even though she can be a hyper active child, I don't find her annoying. She keeps me calm, something leader-sama was very happy about.

We stopped at a clearing in the forest and I let her scan the area for any nearby chakra sources that might be a problem. "We're clear."

"You go get the firewood."

She raised an eyebrow and sat down under a tree. "How about you get it for once. I always get the firewood and I light the fire and I cook the food. I do everything, even cleaning our damn room!" I groaned and then sighed. "Alright alright! I'll go get the firewood you little brat." A smirk formed on her face as I left to go collect the firewood and maybe some fish for later.

When I got back I about kicked her ass. The little pipsqueak had gotten her own firewood _and _fish, and is sitting on the ground eating fish. Anger rose in my body, but her eyes made it go away. It's impossible to stay mad at her, it really is.

"Really Mizuki?" She nodded and took another fish from the fire. "Take a seat and I'll try to explain the whole guardian thing to you _again_."

I grunted in response and pulled my mask down to start dinner. Mizuki is the only person I'll let see my face. "Go for it brat."

"If you save someone who's cursed like I am," she showed my the three black circles around the meaty part of her thumb. "It's their job to protect their savior, they don't have a choice. I have to protect you until either I die or you die."

"But you can't die!"

"Exactly. My sole purpose now is to protect you and the Akatsuki, I don't have much of a choice." She gave a small smile and then looked up at the sky. I followed her gaze and watched as the northern lights moved in the skies. "Quite the sight..."

"Mhmhmm." The lights slowly died down and the show ended almost as quickly as it had started. Lately the lights have been very active with Yashamaru chakra, it's making both of us uneasy.

"So you protect me and I protect you? That's why you follow me around?" She threw her arms up drastically and fell backwards. "FINALLY YOU UNDERSTAND!"

We talked a little while more, well she did most of the talking while I listened and ate. But soon her talking stopped and I looked to see her curled up in ball on the ground fast asleep on her cloak. With the way she was laying I could see the large, jagged scar going diagonally up her back. Though she healed it in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, it's always sore.

I've been protective of her since the day I found her, something that Itachi doesn't like very much. He also didn't like it when Mizuki was paired with me. It wasn't his choice though, it was leader-sama's. And like I said, I don't mind her company. She almost like the little sister or child I never had.

* * *

"Three shots of vodka please!" The lady at the bar smiled and placed three shot glasses in front of me. Strands of red hair fell in front of her face and the rest of her curly red hair is in a ponytail. Her purplish eyes held a smile in them as she poured the shots. "Rough day?"

I down two of the shots and looked her up and down, admiring her beautiful body. A short black skirt with a tight black corset that showed her stomach and was tied together by strings in the front and a red rose in the middle. Black lace gloves that went past her elbows illuminated through the glass she's holding. "You have no idea Akane."

Her angelic laugh brightened my mood and I took the glass of whiskey she had poured for me. "If it makes you feel any better I've had a pretty good day, lots of tips."

I chuckled and quickly downed half of the glass. "With a chest like yours you're going to get a lot of tips. Not to mention the skin you're showing..." An apologetic look spread onto her face and she gave a small smile. "Sorry, but this is what we have to wear to work Raiden."

A sigh escaped my lips. "I know you get good money but I don't like what you wear love."

Akane's been by my side since I left Mizuki's body, which was a long time ago. Now I'm human and can have a life all my own.

"You been home?" She shook her head. "No I haven't, but I'm sure Yoshi's alright."

Yoshi is my adopted son. Akane was more than happy to take him in for Mizuki last time she was here and he's like a real son to us. Hopefully he'll have a new sibling on the way.

"Akane, your shifts up!" My eyes shot to a girl with short, light blue hair and dark blue eyes in a VERY short black halter dress and six-inch blue stiletto heels. Next to her was a girl with long red hair to her waist and shining brown eyes in the same outfit as the blue haired girl.

Akane smiled at them. "Thanks girls! Goodluck with the Jashinist!" The two groaned and we laughed. The Jashinist of Maru have to be the most annoying and perverted people in the world. There's about five of them, and man are they a handful.

I hugged the blue haired girl and kissed the top of her head. "Goodluck Hana." I did the same to the girl with long red hair, but hugged her tighter. "And goodluck to you Kazumi, you'll need it."

The three of these girls are sisters, and their father owns this place. It's the biggest and best bar for miles, with a large bar under a indoor balcony and round tables along with booths on one side while a dance floor is on the other. Upstairs on the balcony is a private bar with a poker table and a DJ. Connected to this place is then a hotel, which has about two-hundred rooms, each one different from the other.

"Where are the others?" The girls shrugged and tied their aprons around their waists and took pads of paper from one of the three pockets of the black aprons. "They should be here soon though. Tell Yoshi hi for us!" The two walked off, one to the large bar and the other to take orders at the tables.

I took Akane's hand and we started our walk back to our flat. Though instead of holding my hand she chose to marvel over the three black circles on the meaty part of my palm. Sometimes it hurts, but it's always a reminder that I'll always be connected to Mizuki.

"I'd like to meet her. You talk about her but I've never met her."

I chuckled and laced her fingers with mine. "Mizuki is a handful, just wait a little longer. Last I heard she's a missing-nin."

As Akane talked I felt a sudden pain in my side and a gasp escaped my lips. My vision flashed and I saw a kurnai hit Mizuki in the side. "Fuck." This has never happened before! Akane helped me steady myself but my side was throbbing. "What happened?"

* * *

"Dammit!" I rested on a tree branch as Kakuzu fought the member we're suppose to bring back to the Akatsuki, but we have to defeat him first. A kurnai had pierced my side, but my black chakra had instantly healed it. It still hurts though, that's the only thing that sucks about healing this damn fast.

Kakuzu was having a little trouble with the red haired man, which is really surprising. But this guy is really fast...but not faster than me.

I stood in front of Kakuzu in what seemed like a millisecond, landing a right hook in the mans jaw. Just as he was about to crash into a tree I got behind him and roundhouse kicked him rate to Kakuzu. My partner caught him with ease and held him in an iron grip. "You lose."

"Alright! I'll join your stupid group!" His long red hair fell in front of his grey eyes and sweat beaded from the strands. Kakuzu had taken a few good hits, as well as myself, but we got the asshole.

I tied his wrists together with black chakra, and I shoved him in front of me. "Now go get your damn bounty. I'll meet you back at base." My black cloak enveloped around Kakuzu and he was gone. Got to love that cloak, it can take anyone anywhere, well it has to like the person.

"Now you keep your mouth shut and I won't kill you." The man grunted and walked next to me, the shadows keeping a good watch over him. I grabbed his elbow and in an instant we were standing in leader-sama's office.

He looked at me and then to the man I brought. "Where's Kakuzu?"

"Bounty leader-sama." He nodded and I removed the chakra from the mans wrists. "I'll take him from here." I bowed my head and walked to the door. "And Mizuki, you and Kakuzu have a few days off for your hard work." I waved in response and slammed the door behind me.

I walked through the halls of the base until I came to my new room. This new guy, whoever he is, is Kakuzu's new partner. He won't last long though. Leader-sama should know by now that I'm the only one Kakuzu gets along with.

All my stuff was already set up in the spacious room. A king sized bed in the corner, my desk was next to that, then a bathroom on the opposite side of the room. Next to the door to the bathroom is my dresser with all my clothes and next to my desk is a bookshelf with of course all my books and some scrolls. My weapons are in the closet next to the door I'm guessing.

I collapsed onto my silky red comforter and sighed. Might as well go out to the main room and see who's out. Maybe Sasori or my brother want to train.

Though I hoped for Sasori or Itachi, Kisame was sitting on the couch watching some channel on the ocean, figures since he's obsessed with it.

"Hey fishy! Where the hell is Itachi?"

"Mission with Sasori. Weird I know, but leader-sama told them to go."

I sighed and started walking out of the hideout. "You want to train with me? I have nothing better to do." Kisame perked up and was by my side with his sword in an instant. "I haven't trained with you yet so hell yeah!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and raced him to the training grounds. I beat him by a longshot and smirked as he glared at me.

"You're really fast."

"Thanks." The real reason I wanted to train with him is to get my hands on that sword. Kakuzu thinks I can wield it with my resistance to pain and my chakra levels are extremely high. But Itachi, he doubts I can do it. Ever since I've been here he's put me down, it sucks.

I took a stance and motioned for Kisame to make the first move. Like I anticipated he did and I activated my sharingan, making it a piece of cake to see his next move.

After awhile I play, I decided I take a shot with that sword. In a flash I was behind him and easily took the large sword from his hand. My right hand turned black, I learned this from Kakuzu, making it easier to lift the sword up.

About five seconds passed and that was enough for me to decide the sword liked me. Kisame stared at me in shock and looked a little hurt. "Woah. Samehada's never done that before..." I twirled the handle of the greatsword with ease before throwing it back to Kisame.

"That's one point me, zero Itachi." Kisame chuckled and we started an entirely new match, this one with only the use of Tai-Jutsu. No sharingan, no sword, just simple hand-to-hand to see who's faster.


End file.
